


Prometheus

by thestralblut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Calling In That Favour, Choking, Clay | Dream Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Fighting in the Nether, M/M, Prison, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralblut/pseuds/thestralblut
Summary: „A modern Prometheus, giving people the fire of freedom just to see your own body being wrapped by the chains you build upon yourself.“-Where Dream finds out about the Syndicate and reveals who he build the prison for all along.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 125
Collections: Dreamnoblade Oneshots





	Prometheus

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at the beginning of the week in the midst of my history exam, because that's what you do while writing an important graduation test, right? Anyways we all know how canon went, so this is purely head-canon but I couldn't just delete this after wednesday's stream u know? I hope you enjoy it still, I might have another idea to wiggle the new lore into another prison au thingy but I promise nothing, I'm extremely situational when it comes to writing a prompt into a whole story.  
> Also I'm not a native speaker so bear with me, love you uwu

„ _A modern Prometheus, giving people the fire of freedom just to see your own body being wrapped by the chains you build upon yourself.“_

Technoblade walked slowly through the snow, cold air hitting his bare face almost painfully. Darkness had settled in and it felt like he was swallowed, hidden from the world‘s view as he searched his way home. Phil had offered to go with him after the Syndicate meeting, still a small group but maybe that could be of advantage in the future, however Techno had denied. There was no reason for his friend to bother walking him home when Phil could be much faster at his own, warm base, what had _the Blade_ to fear in the dark anyways?

The deep layer of snow around his feet slowed him down negligible but it did give him safety over his surroundings so that no living being could sneak up on him without being heard as muffled scrunching footsteps.

Also the meeting had taken a long time, all afternoon had they discussed about future initiatives, a lot of good things too, but everyone kind of kept relying on him as an anarchist leader ( _how ironic_ ) which he obviously did not want to be but someone had to lit the fire, right? His head felt drained, it was too long ago that he had slept to a bare minimum extent. That‘s why Technoblade did deny being accompanied by Phil which he normally quite liked to be. He trusted Phil with his life, something he could not say about any other person he knew, but Phil was just … he was just Phil and that was good enough for Techno.

Already from afar his crimson eyes spotted the dull gleam of candle light reflecting against the snow crystals that had slowly started to fall through the night sky. It was inside of his house, a certainty of being almost home settled in his stomach but no relaxing warmth of reaching his destination accompanied this feeling. Quite the opposite, his walking became more cautious, pupils dilated to catch any kind of movement, he had not left any light on. There was only one person bold enough to enter his home without permission, without even trying to hide being there. A person he really did not want to deal with right now.

„Dream.“, he muttered under his breath reaching the wooden stairs that went up to the front door. Why did Dream always have to do this, just pulling up whenever it was to his liking, for god‘s sake Techno just wanted to get some rest. The voices in his head just unbearably loud in his sleep-deprived mind.

For a short moment that he faced the wooden door, not touching the cold surface, the thought of just not going in crossed his mind. Walking away, dealing with Dream‘s bullshit later, on his terms. With a small smirk he imagined how it would enrage the taller man not having the power over the situation like he always had to, right? It was a useless thought though. If Techno had gotten up that far to his house Dream _did_ have to spot him like miles away. Dream‘s terms or no terms, that was the deal and it was actually quite annoying thinking about it. He sighed, not really having any reason to stall any longer, he better just got it over with fast so Techno could shove the masked man out of his home, hitting the door into the hidden face. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

„Forgot how to open a door?“, the well-known voice mockingly greeted him home, just like Techno had thought. Dream did watch him walk up here, how long the masked man probably stood there just waiting? Hopefully a long time, he deserved every drawing minute for just breaking into his house.

„What do you want?“, Techno asked flatly, no nerve to put up with this. Behind the long-haired man the door closed with a dull noise leaving them standing in the small room that presented his living room, dimly lit by the candle in the window he had seen from far away.

„Sound like you had a long day. Anything in particular going on?“, Dream‘s voice had a casual tone but Techno knew he was playing, something intangibly _knowing_ resonated in his words and Techno felt a lot more awake all of a sudden. There was no place to make a mistake now, the long-haired man had no guarantee on how much Dream knew or if he just callously bluffed. The unspoken threat in the room was however not overheard by his pig-like ears.

„Oh, you know this and that. But you didn‘t come all this way to ask me about my day now, did you?“, Techno decided to play it safe by trolling the other man, testing the waters. It wasn‘t like the Syndicate directly posed a threat to Dream, not that it was okay with Dream‘s displays of acting like the god on the server, but it was about anarchy after all and not to take the masked man down. Technoblade however just could imagine the discontentment about a secret organisation on _his_ server, knowing that Dream just _had_ to be in control of _everything_.

„I certainly did not, you‘re right.“, a vicious smile curled around his opponent‘s lips that weren‘t hidden by the plain smiley mask, the sparse flickering light only adding up to the malicious expression.

„I know what your doing Techno, and I do not approve.“, Dream‘s voice had gotten deeper, lurking. The fine hairs on the back of Techno‘s neck stood up, his head slightly spinning maybe due to the lack of sleep or his body starting to pump adrenaline due to being threatened. Technoblade did not question anymore how much exactly Dream knew or if he just wanted to show of as if he did, there was no reason anymore. But Technoblade wouldn‘t be Technoblade if he didn‘t at least try to twist this into an advantage for himself and his goals.

„Isn‘t there, ah… isn‘t there something more important going on on the server you can play with? It‘s not like the Syndicate is against you, basically.“, he questioned with his normal unbothered voice. Dream only laughed at that.

„You see, that‘s not really the point. We both know I‘m more powerful than you, that does not mean however I can let you go running around however the fuck it pleases you.“, and Techno knew that through all the casual display of not being bothered by him Dream did fear the power that could be taken from his gloven fingers.

It did fill the long-haired man with a certain inner satisfaction that his opponent actually saw him that way. Considering the situation it was however not the best time to fuel his ego, and  Techno was aware on how  quickly  this could escalate. Unseen his fingers slid towards the cold metal handle of his sword, just in case.

„So what are you going to do about it?“, Technoblade asked nonchalantly, gripping the icy metal harder. A low chuckle rolled through the room while Dream came closer towards him, now standing in the middle of the living room, his presence taking in the whole space.

„I‘m not going to do anything. You did this to yourself.“, self-confident superiority literally dripping from the words. Techno stiffened, how dare he threatened him like this in his _own home._

„If you just would have minded your own business, I would not have bothered you. All you had to do was retire, we would have come along perfectly, maybe even going after a few aligned goals like we did when blowing up L‘Manberg. But it just wasn‘t enough for you, right?“, almost honest disappointment accompanied the words, like he really had hoped for Techno to act like one of his puppets, _being predictable._

„Well, looking at it that way I _did_ mind my own business. It doesn‘t really take much of an intellect to guess I would still go for the anarchy arc.“, Techno smirked with a slight ironic edge to the words. It was a small but effective blow against his opponent, questioning the intellect of his. Dream‘s own superior smile dropped a little into an angered expression.

„So you are going to fight for your all-so-mighty freedom for everyone bullshit?“, it was more of a rhetorical question, and Techno knew when to prepare for a battle when he heard the opening whistle. Still he answered with a nonchalant „Yeah.“, his hand twitching nervously around the handle that slowly had gotten warmer around his fingers. The sudden change of Dream‘s expression however caught him off-guard, seeing the anger in his face switch into pure malicious joy.

„Then deal with having put your own freedom away yourself. I‘m calling in the favour.“

The world went completely cold, his crimson eyes widened in comprehension, the voices screaming mixed with the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears completely draining out any noise of his surrounding, of reality. This couldn‘t be, this wasn‘t how it was supposed to be. And yet with every moment that passed, with every sharp breath he took, the crawling feeling of having made a fatal mistake seeped into his guts, relentlessly true.

„I want you to put _every_ single item, every piece of armor, the smallest weapon or potion, into this chest. And then your coming with me.“, an excited madness resonated in the words, like Dream would have just won something very valuable to him, and probably it was how it felt because Technoblade did feel the exact opposite. If there was no freedom, there was nothing.

„You‘re a bastard.“, Techno spat at him, beginning to reluctantly untie the leather strings that held his netherite armor in position. Dream laughed, enjoying the scene way to much, like he just defeated god himself.

„I‘m just using what you very voluntarily handed to me. Maybe it‘s time to accept that you are the weaker one of us.“

Technoblade didn‘t bother to answer, the voices in his head crying out, shouting for violence, for chaos, for Dream‘s throat cut and crimson liquid running down the pale skin, replacing the stupid grin on his face with a much wider morbid mouth of cut flesh.

The last piece of metal hollowly hit the ground, leaving Techno in his white loose linen shirt and black pants that cut the shirt into a thin waistline. No place to hide any more, no potion nor knife, leaving him feel oddly naked. It didn‘t mean he wasn‘t a threat anymore, even without his usual stuff he was still not to be underestimated but Dream wouldn‘t allow him a fair fight.

„Let‘s go, I‘ll show you your new home.“, Dream laughed darkly, walking closely behind Techno out of the door. So much for getting finally some rest.

When the dry tundra air hit his body, vulnerable to everything the gloomy night bore, the icy feeling was still not nearly the same to what coldness he felt inside his stomach. This couldn‘t be it, this was not the end.

Still his feet dragged him through the snow, leaving his trousers wet on the shins. Softly Dream‘s steps followed him closely so that he could feel the masked man‘s whole presence as an unbearably heat in his back. Like in some sort of trance, voices screaming and his mind concentrated on anything to outsmart Dream, they very quickly came to the netherportal. Basically he had put off every item there was except for his clothes, and he had come with Dream all the way up here. It wasn‘t like the favour hadn‘t been repaid already, and if Technoblade had to decide between whatever cruelty of prison the masked man had come up with or how much his words were worth in a deal than it definitely was an easy decision.

The lean man lunged in a quick attempt into the portal, considering his chances higher in the hell-like biome like some kind of home advantage. Purple whirls of light surrounded him for a few seconds, an angered scream followed him before being muffled by the change of dimensions. Technoblade had been fast enough, Dream would need a moment to come after him but time was of valuable nature, not a grain of it was allowed to go to waste. Hot air and the smell of ash greeted him, the orange glow of lava from below lit up the stony walkway gloomily which he didn‘t miss to run along as fast as his legs carried him the second the purple fumes let his body go.

His red eyes focused on the natural ground in front of him, some patches burning and he just had to leave the man-build walkway over the ocean filled with lave, he just _had_ to reach normal ground because if he fought Dream on the narrow bridged way it would be over in a matter of seconds, and swimming in lava was not so much of a preferenced activity of his.

„You think this is going to work out?! Running from me like a coward!“, Dream‘s screams cut through the sound of the nether, announcing his arrival. Piglins that had walked aimlessly around the ground that Techno was currently running towards had turned their faces, looking up the walkway interested in whatever being had just let out the uncommon noises. Techno knew they weren‘t a threat to him, as long as he minded his own business but their numerous presence might come in handy to dodge Dream‘s attacks a little. His feet sank in a little when hitting the ashy ground, heat seeping through the soles of his shoes. Techno was just glad that the masked man couldn‘t shoot an arrow at him considering it would be fatal if it hit any of the piglins, not that Dream would be likely to miss a shot but it wasn‘t impossible so Techno knew that Dream wouldn‘t dare to try right now.

Techno allowed himself to slow down for a second, looking over his shoulder to see Dream standing at the transition between walkway and underground, grinning towards him. Only when a small greenish-blue beam flew in his direction he realized the mistake he had made, how he hadn‘t really thought through any of this. Not really that he could have, there was not much to work with here anyway.

The white smiley mask popped up right behind him, a murderous smile on the lips that weren‘t hidden and then Dream lunged forwards, a dull sound of bodies colliding with the ground. With all his strength Technoblade tried to turn around, he had to at least face his attacker to fight back and not the bloody ground which was hard with all of Dream‘s body weight pushing him invincibly down, metal armor pressing into his unprotected backside.

Eventually in an infuriated attempt Techno managed to turn around, using the moment of surprise to hit Dream‘s face with an elbow, bone meeting the hard surface of the mask in a cracking noise. A small dark line ran over the plain smile drawn on the material, not enough to break but a sign of its loosening protection. Enraged Dream grabbed both of Techno‘s wrists, pushing them down, only to accidentally lead their entangled hands on Techno‘s left into flames that burned on the ground, scorching their skin and a painful scream dissolved out of Techno‘s throat in anguish. Maybe if Techno could get the mask off completely, maybe they could stop fighting, maybe there would be a new deal to be made?

The thought was deflected by an enclosing hand around his throat, cutting off his access to oxygen, leaving him choking under the long fingers. The burned sensation of his hand was replaced by a different kind of pain, a dull but steady pounding in his head and slender fingers gripping deep enough in the delicate skin of his neck to leave bruises.

„I didn‘t wanted to do this the unconscious way, seeing you walk into your own demise would have been so much better.“, Dream spoke with a disappointed tone like he was talking to a misbehaving-child. In front of Techno‘s crimson pupils the world began to look darker, slightly blacking out some spots before focusing on Dream‘s face again that was way to close, trying to shove his opponent away with hands that desperately searched for anything just so he could breath again. A last uproar of strength, hitting Dream‘s face again in despair, and a shattering sound echoed through the nether, shards of material hitting the ground next to Techno‘s head.

But the relief of air hitting his lungs didn‘t come, only cold emerald eyes looking down on him before his vision faded into darkness.

-

Technoblade felt the cold surface below him, the sound of lava bubbling from far away reached his ears and they twitched before his foggy brain decided the molten liquid was to far away to be of any immediate danger. Especially considering how the humid, chilly air around him made his body shiver, breathing in he- _breathing._ There was oxygen hitting his lungs!

Techno took a deep breath, cold air burning in his sore throat and there it was, all his memories of the previous events came back into his mind like daggers raining down on him. His eyes shot open abruptly, scanning the room like a predator for its prey. It was hard to see anything though, all of his surrounding being made out of dark obsidian and the shimmering lava stream at the end of the room only managed to produce a dreary glow.

Technoblade tried to push himself up from the lying position he had been in, wincing at a shooting pain through his left hand, up his arm. Reddened flesh as a reminder of scorching flames, of Dream on top of his body cutting of the blood supply to his head until the world became irrelevant and notting more but emptiness. How long had he been out?

When he finally managed to sit up, his muscles sore and tired, leaning against the stony wall his head started spinning. Voices screaming at him on how this could have happened, how pitiful the mighty Technoblade just now was. He looked around from his position, there was no entrance, the walls were pure obsidian and nothing revealed on how many layers there were to keep him in place. It was no use thinking about it, there was only madness down that road. So his thoughts drifted to the Syndicate, when would they realize he was missing? Or maybe Dream already announced his victory on the whole server, gloating in his success of capturing _The Blade_ , yeah that sounded like Dream.

Would Phil care? Of course he would, it was Phil, but something in his chest tightened painfully. What if he never saw the older man again? Would he be allowed to visit? What a humiliating sight that would pose...

A movement in the corner of his eyes ripped Techno out of his mind‘s spiraling vortex, the stream of lava seemingly draining in a slow pace, revealing a green hoodie.

„Good, you‘re finally up! Pity you missed the room tour.“, Dream entered the cell - Techno had no doubt that it was one. The long-haired man really wished he could have seen what awaited behind the lava stream, even now that it was turned off nothing but obsidian awaited on the other side and what else his red eyes weren‘t able to perceive he could only guess.

Technoblade wanted to answer, _anything_ to look unbothered like Dream hadn‘t really reached a goal here but the truth was, that he didn‘t trust his voice to work, his throat felt tied up and a flood of thoughts rushed through his mind, trapped and panicking. This wasn‘t his usual superior self, he felt helpless and Techno did not like that feeling, vigorously pushing the strands of hair that had fallen into his face back just to get in control of something.

„Well I think there isn‘t that much to show anyways, right?“, Dream laughed mockingly under his mask. Just now Techno questioned his memory of cracked material, of two emeralds looking down on him with wrath. Maybe his mind had imagined things under the dropping amout of oxygen in his brain.

„W-why?“, he winced at his coarse voice, not sounding like himself at all.

„If you can‘t kill somebody it might be better to just lock them up.“, Dream maliciously stated, his voice barely a whisper but it felt like he had screamed it into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this again looking for mistakes I realized how weird it is to write certain Minecraft features into a kind of real life situation? Like ender pearls and the nether, cringe...


End file.
